This invention relates to a method of building an energy saving building and to an energy saving building.
When building stud frame houses or other buildings, board sheeting is usually applied on the outside of the studs at the inside of the outside panel. Such board sheeting serves both as a wind stop or barrier and as a stabilizing means for the stud frame. On the inside of the studs, a diffusion tight thin polyethylene film is usually applied to serve as a moisture or vapor barrier (hereinafter referred to as "vapor barrier"). The joints of the film are overlapping joints which are usually not sealed. The vapor barriers in the roof, walls and floors are usually applied separately and they are not tightly jointed or sealed against one another. Thus, the vapor barrier of the building is not airtight although the film itself is both airtight and difusion tight. Since there is no barrier against drafts through the construction, no test of the air tightness is usually made, and if a test of the air tightness is made when the building is finished and it is too late to improve the tightness without heavy costs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a building and a building method which enables completely airtight buildings to be made almost without any increase in cost. Such a building will be energy saving not only because it permits for a controlled ventilation and because its indoor climate becomes more comfortable so that the indoor temperature can be lowered, but also because the insulation material in the floor, roof and walls will function more efficiently. Further, a completely tight building permits for an efficient functioning of an energy exchanger coupled between the inflow of ventilation air and the exhaust air.